In Which Kurt Hummel Has Coffee With Himself
by QueenoftheClumsyDorks
Summary: Kurt Hummel still isn't 100% certain how he came to be sitting at the Lima Bean while looking across the table at his younger self. In fact, the only thing Kurt Hummel is certain of is that he's glad he doesn't have to wear that Cheerios uniform anymore.


Kurt Hummel still isn't 100% certain how he came to be sitting at the Lima Bean while looking across the table at his younger self. In fact, the only thing Kurt Hummel is certain of is that he's glad he doesn't have to wear that Cheerios uniform anymore.

Kurt takes in the sight before him. Identical features. Legs primly crossed. Fingers tapping on the side of his tea (Kurt had forgotten there was a time when he wouldn't touch coffee) the exact same way his are now. It's definitely him. A younger (by a little over a year) him. But definitely him. He can't even begin to understand how they got here.

He's so distracted by his thoughts that he almost misses younger Kurt (because that's what he's calling him in his head) asking him a question. It's about Finn. Which should be completely unsurprising. Because younger Kurt is still in love with Finn. Younger Kurt hasn't realized that Finn only ever washes his socks when Febreeze won't cover the smell. That Finn leaves dirty dishes everywhere. That Finn's kind of an idiot who doesn't know what he wants. But that it's definitely not Kurt. And it never will be. Something that Kurt is incredibly grateful for.

Even so, he's not sure how to answer younger Kurt's question: "has Finn realized that his biggest problem is that he lets himself be defined by his relationships with women?" Because the answer to that question is 'no.' But not 'no' in the way that the boy sitting across from him wants it to be.

"Finn's an idiot," he finally says. "He doesn't know what he wants." At the brightening expression on younger Kurt's face he quickly corrects himself. "Not in terms of his sexuality. Because he wants girls. Definitely wants girls. And they're welcome to him." Kurt sighs. He's not doing a good job of explaining this.

And how can he? He has no idea how these things work. Kurt's not sure if telling younger Kurt exactly why he can dismiss his old feelings Finn so easily will make that reason vanish. This is Sam's area of expertise. Not his. And the last thing he wants is Blaine to disappear into some sort of space-time continuum because Kurt told his past self: "Forget Finn. Someone ten million times more amazing is coming along and he's going to serenade you, and dance with you at your prom, and tell you he loves when your mouth is full of coffee because he has no sense of timing at all."

Kurt's not sure if younger Kurt would even believe him. He doubts it. He wouldn't believe him. (Kurt realizes this is a confusing train of thought because this is actually him, and the whole 'if I were you' cliche is scarily accurate in this situation.)

As younger Kurt clear his throat pointedly, Kurt realizes he's been staring off into space for at least a minute. Mumbling an apology he takes a sip of his coffee and tries to figure out what to say next. "I think what I'm trying to say is that Finn isn't worth your…" He thinks about it for a second, "...Our time. Finn isn't worth our time." That sounds right.

He isn't surprised by the incredulous look younger Kurt gives him. "Not worth our time? He's the only guy at McKinley who's ever given us a second thought other than, 'throw the fag in the dumpster.'" Kurt can't help but wince at the choice of words. And be impressed at what a good handle younger Kurt seems to have on the whole 'I'm having coffee (or tea) with my future self' situation. Maybe Kurt's devolved in some way, but he's not handling this well. At all. It's probably a side-affect of living with Finn. Loss of brain function.

Turning back to younger Kurt he says, "Remember, McKinley's not the whole world." Younger Kurt's only response is a raised eyebrow. He's right. That's what everybody tells kids who are worried they'll never find love. "Look, I feel explaining to you why exactly I couldn't give a damn if Finn Hudson is pining after Rachel or Quinn could rip some sort of catastrophic hole in the universe and maybe alter the future, so I'm not going to. Just know, Finn Hudson is not the man of your dreams. In any shape or form."

Younger Kurt is wearing that look of 'you are the world's biggest idiot' that Kurt has always been proud of. He's glad to see that being on the receiving end of it is just as terrifying as he thought it would be. He also has no idea what to do next. That's when Blaine walks in.


End file.
